La vie d'un enfant maudit
by Le-prince-psychopathe-Bel
Summary: Allen est en CE1, il est rejeté par tous ses camarades, une seule personne va l'accepter. Mais le destin suivra son cour et les deux enfants devront combattre les akuma avec l'aide d'autres exorcists.  Présense d'OC.
1. Prologue

Hello mes lecteurs que je venère!

Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire!

Que j'ai écrite hier. Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai écrit un truc qui au début ne devait pas être enregistré mais finalement je l'ai trouvé pas mal.

Ce chapitre est un prologue donc il n'est pas très long.

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

C'était une journée paisible, les oiseaux chantaient et on entendait les cris des enfants qui jouaient dans la cour de l'école. Et dans cette école aujourd'hui, arrivait un jeune homme dans la classe de CE1. Cet enfant s'appelait Allen Walker. Le petit avait été rejeté par tous ses camarades de classe pour cause son bras rouge sang, la marque sur son œil et ses cheveux blanc comme neige. Personne ne voulait lui parler, il était tous seul sur un banc, assit dessus les jambes repliées de façon à pouvoir y poser sa tête pour cacher ses pleurs. L'enfant n'avait jamais été accepté. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné depuis qu'il était tout jeune. S'étant calmé, il releva la tête et aperçut une fille, une fille de sa classe. Elle avaient des cheveux noirs s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules, elle portait un serre-tête blanc et sa franges partait d'un côté de sont visage en finissant en mèche qu'elle mettait derrière l'oreille. Elle s'approchait d'Allen et arrivée devant lui elle lui dit « Tu veux jouer avec moi? ». Ce quelle dit étonna le blandinet. Non seulement Une jolie fille osait lui parler mais aussi c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas insulté. Au début, Allen n'y croyait pas. Il pensait que s'était un gage que les fille lui avaient donné pour pouvoir l'humilier encore plus.

Allen: . . . . . .

?: Ton nom c'est Allen non?

Allen: Vas-y humilie-moi qu'on en finisse.

?: Je ne veux pas t'humilier, je veux juste jouer avec toi.

Allen: Tu t'appelle comment?

?: Chelinka.

Allen: Pourquoi tu veux jouer avec moi? Il y a pleins d'autres personnes dans cette cour.

Chelinka: Oui mais je ne veux pas jouer avec les autres. Ils sont méchants avec moi.

Allen: Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait?

Chelinka: Ils refusent de jouer avec moi parce que je suis d'origine Japonaise.

Allen: Ils te rejettent pour ça?

Chelinka: Oui. Je ne les comprends pas. Et je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui les poussent à te rejeter.

Allen: C'est à cause de mon bras, de ma cicatrice à l'œil et de mes cheveux.

Chelinka: Ce doit-être dur de vivre comme ça. C'est une malformation que tu as?

Allen: Je ne sais pas trop.

Chelinka: Viens on va jouer, ça te remontera le moral!

Allen: Dac!

Allen n'en revenait pas. C'était la seule personne qui l'avait accepté depuis des années. Il jouait avec elle à chaque récré. Et un matin, tandis qu'ils jouaient, une jeune fille accompagnée de deux autres personnes s'aprochaient d'eux.

?: Alors on s'amuse bien les petits!

Chelinka: Laisse-nous Lya, on a pas besoin de toi et de t'es deux pot-de-colle pour s'amuser.

Lya: De toute façon, on ne veut pas jouer avec toi et . . . . « Ton ami ». Je venait te prévenir que les garçons on prit ton sac et ils ont tous vidé dans la poubelle ou Marc à vomi il y 10 minutes.

Chelinka: Quoi?

Lya: Bien fait pour toi!

Chelinka se mit à courir, elle vit son sac sur le sol, vide, a côté de la poubelle ou était trempé ses affaires d'école. Elle se mit à pleurer. Allen arriva et fit de son possible pour la réconforter.

* * *

Vous aimez? Ce serait sympa de laisser un review! Please!


	2. Chapter 1

Et voilà qu'un nouveau chapitre arrive!

Vous l'attendiez? (ou pas) Et ben le voilà!

Bonne lecture et merci à Xnekochix pour m'avoir mit mon tous premier review! **On l'applaudit tous!**

Ce chapitre est pas long. J'suis une flemarde. (Pardon)

* * *

Un matin, Allen attendait sur un banc dans la cour de l'école. Chelinka arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à côté de lui.

Chelinka: Allen, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te poser la question, mais comment à tu eu cette marque sur ton œil?

Allen: Tu veux vraiment savoir?

Chelinka: Oui.

Allen: D'accord. Alors, quand j'avait cinq ans, je vivait avec mon père adoptif, Mana, et il est mort. J'était devant sa tombe et un gros monsieur est apparut et il ma dit qu'il pouvait le faire revenir à la vie mais qu'il fallait que je l'aide. Bien entendu, j'ai accepté et il m'a montré un squelette en mécanique et il m'a demander d'appeler l'âme de Mana et c'est-ce que j'ai fait. Son âme est allée dans le squelette et il a bouger. L'homme lui a dit de me tuer et mana s'est approcher de moi, il m'a blesser à l'œil et il m'a maudit et j'ai eu des cheveux blanc. Mon bras a fait quelque chose de bizarre. Il est devenu gigantesque et j'ai tuer cette chose qui ne ressemblait pas à Mana.

Chelinka: Oh . . . C'est . . . Vrai?

Allen: Ben oui c'est vrai pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais?

Chelinka: Oui t'as raison . . . Ça n'a pas dût être facile pour toi.

Allen: Maintenant je vit dans une famille d'accueil.

Chelinka: . . .

Quelques années plus tard, Allen et Chelinka étaient en 5ème. Ils étaient souvent ensemble même si ils s'étaient fait d'autres amis. Ils se rendaient souvent visite car ils n'habitaient pas loin. Ils rentraient ensemble chez eux aussi. Un jour ils marchaient pour retourner chez eux. Ils parlaient mais à un moment ils entendirent un bruits de fracas venant d'une ruelle proche d'eux. Ils sont aller voir par curiosité et y on vu un monstre horrible qui allait tuer un petit garçon. Le monstre les vit et s'approcha d'eux. il leur lança un projectile mais par chance ils l'évitèrent.

Chelinka: Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose!

Allen: Aucune idée!

D'un coup le bras d'Allen se transforma et devint gigantesque. Il bougeait tous seul et tua le monstre.

Chelinka: Comment t'as fais?

Allen: C'est comme quand j'ai tuer Mana . . .

Chelinka: Allen ça va?

Allen: Oui mais je comprend pas . . .

Chelinka: On s'en moque! Allons-nous en d'ici!

Allen: Mais . . .

Chelinka: Viens je veut pas rester ici!

Allen: Chelinka attention!

Chelinka: Hein?

Un autre monstre arriva et tira des projectiles sur Chelinka. Un nuage de fumée empêchait Allen de voir correctement mais une fois celui-ci dissipé il voyait Chelinka, les mains croisées devant sa tête, avec des mitaines noires qui lui montaient jusqu'au bas des épaules. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas était blessée mais le monstre était toujours là. Allen n'eu pas le temps de voir et le montre se fit couper en deux par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Enfaite ce quelqu'un c'était Chelinka qui, avec ses mitaines, avait tranché le monstre en deux. Allen courut vers Chelinka.

Allen: Chelinka ça va?

Chelinka: . . . oui ça va . . .

Allen: Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?

Chelinka: Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Allen: . . . On est pareille tous les deux.

Chelinka: A bon?

Allen: On est pas normal tous les deux. Toi tu fais apparaître des mitaines et moi j'agrandis mon bras.

Chelinka: Oui t'as raison.

Un peu plus loin dans la rue:

?: Mais ya aucun akuma ici! Elle est nul cette mission!

?: Je suis sur qu'il doit y en avoir Lavi! Les traqueurs en ont vu quelques uns.

Lavi: Ouai mais c'est nul!

?: Peut-être qu'ils ont été tuer.

Lavi: Par qui?

?: Ben des exorcistes!

Lavi: Peut être mais si c'est le cas il faut les trouver.

?: Oui. On cherche encore un peu et dans une heure on retourne à l'hôtel.

Lavi: Meuuuuuuh!

?: Aller! C'est pas la mort de marcher!

Lavi: Mais si!

?: Aller viens!

Lavi: Pfffff!

Un bruit se fit entendre au bout de la rue et un soit disant monstre arriva vers les deux personnes.

?: Ben voilà tu l'as ton akuma!

Allen: viens Chelinka il est là bas!

Chelinka: Je peut pas courir plus vite que la lumière!

Allen et Chelinka tuèrent le monstre.

Lavi: Hein? Qu'est-c'y s'passe?

* * *

Alors il est bien?

Bon je vous laisse et à bientôt!


End file.
